Highschool Reunion
by Alice54
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha weren't exactly friends in highschool, and their parting wasn't very great either. But ten years later, a class reunion brings them together once again. Will there be fists or sparks flying? Or both? K&I S
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So I've started a new story, AGAIN, but I had this idea and I wanted to do it, so plllt (raspberry). I hope you all like it .**

White heels clicked across the stage, echoing throughout the silent auditorium, and came to a stop behind a wooden podium. A throat cleared, papers ruffled.

"Congratulations, class of 1999!" a 17 year old girl exclaimed into the microphone, and cheers erupted. Her long raven hair was curled and placed artfully, her heart shaped face dusted with the perfect make-up, and her blue eyes bright and brimming with tears. Valedictorian number 2, Kagome Higurashi, followed up after number 1, Inuyasha Taisho.

The student body had voted, and a perfect tie had made them both Valedictorians. A first in all the history they knew. Inuyasha had already given his jock inspired speech, and now Kagome was up to stir the hearts of the rest of the students.

As her speech came to an end, more cheers rang out as the students stood, gripping their hats and tossing them in the air. Kagome gasped as cold air rushed up her thighs, and a strange sensation rippled up her spine. She looked down to see her pleated skirt and graduation gown lifted, revealing her large, white 'granny panties' to the whole auditorium, and the cheers abruptly stopped, followed by hysterical laughter from the football team and others. She turned to see Inuyasha behind her, his hand covering his mouth as he howled with laughter, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. The teachers stared, turned to stone by surprise. A loud screech ripped from Kagome's throat and she lifted her hand, swinging it as hard as she could. A resounding _SMACK_ echoed and Inuyasha stared, his cheek swiftly turning red where her hand had made contact. Hot, fat tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she attempted to straighten her skirt and gown, the auditorium now silent.

"How _dare_ you!" she screamed in Inuyasha's face, and his golden eyes widened in surprise before narrowing,

"It was a joke! Calm your ass down, wench!" he dropped his hand from his cheek, moving it to his hip.

"You disgusting pig! I hope you're happy, you've succeeded in ruining graduation!"

"No I haven't, look, everyone was laughing, they're having a great time!" he grinned, thinking she'd agree.

"Oh yes, a viewing of my panties were needed for graduation to be fun! Don't you _ever_ come near me again!" Kagome stormed off stage, her tears now blurring her vision as she stumbled down the steps and up the walk way, out the auditorium doors and to her car waiting in the parking lot. Her high school life was over with a bang, and she swore she'd never look back.

**There ya go, the introduction chapter of High school Reunion! Hope you liked it, please R&R!**

**Alice54**


	2. Chapter 2

**W00t! I've already received a review on the first chapter! Thanks very much to Rickashay, you're the greatest! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Sapphire eyes scanned a flat screen monitor, reading over the words quickly but thoroughly.

"Well? How is it, _boss_?" a tall woman stood in front of the desk, her long brown hair pulled into a high pony and her arms crossed. She had added a sarcastic tone to the title 'boss.' The woman behind the desk snorted,

"Sango, no matter how much I love you as my best friend, that doesn't mean you can sass me as your boss," she smirked, her eyes leaving the screen to rest on Sango's smirking face.

"Whatever Kagome, how is it?" Kagome grinned, waving her hand as if it tired her,

"It's great. Of course we'll run it," she stood with a sigh, walking around her desk. "Why did I ever agree to being the head Editor for this crap magazine?" she groaned, walking over to a small table that held coffee, cups, sugar and milk; she poured herself a cup of coffee before turning back to Sango.

"Because you're the best at what you do," Sango shrugged, plopping down in the one guest chair;

"You know that's not true. All I wanted to do was write, and now I have to read what others write. It sucks," Kagome returned to behind her desk, taking her seat once again, but didn't look at her computer. Sango shrugged,

"Then make a column for the Editor," she suggested and Kagome rolled her eyes,

"The only times Editors are published in magazines are in the letters to the Editor."

"Well change it, then."

"Like it's that easy."

"Well you _are_ the boss, aren't you?" Kagome scoffed,

"That means nothing other than I get to be the bitch who tells people whether they suck or not," Sango laughed and her boss glared, un-amused.

"Why don't make yourself a penname then? Write under that," Sango stood as a knock at the door sounded, Kagome following her;

"That's...actually a good idea," she laughed now, amused at Sango's ability of having a good idea.

"Oh thanks," Sango rolled her eyes as they opened the door, finding the next employee waiting to have their column checked; "Hey Ayame, how goes it?" Sango greeted the redhead as they switched places.

"It's alright, I guess. Kouga's been bitching about my mood swings, but what can you do, right? I'm 5 months pregnant, he can deal with it," the woman grinned at her husband's pain and the other two laughed.

"That's awesome, he always deserved to suffer after what he put you through in highschool," Sango chuckled as Kagome and Ayame winced; Kouga had tried cheating on Ayame many times in school, with Kagome nonetheless. "Whoops, sorry," Sango clapped her hands together in apology before turning and walking off.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like you ever gave him the time of day, right?" Ayame smiled at Kagome, whom nodded,

"Damn straight. He was your man, and plus I never had any interest in those pathetic jocks," she waved it aside and closed her office door, gesturing for Ayame to sit in the guest chair as she sat behind her desk. "Now what do you have for me this week?" she reached for the folder that Ayame handed to her, and swiftly began to read through Ayame's work. Ayame always specialized in fashion, so she was one of the busiest in their work; people loved their fashion.

After looking through all the proofs, Kagome nodded, handing the folder back,

"Perfect, as always. Spiff 'em up and send them on over to publishing," she smiled and Ayame nodded, jumping out of the chair and bouncing out of the room. Kagome sighed as she put her head in her hands, rubbing her face in exhaustion. She jumped as her computer dinged and she looked up at the screen, seeing she had gotten an email. She opened the email and read the contents slowly, her eyes widening as she read on before she 'eep'ed. It was from one of her old friends off the student council, Souten. Before she could do anything else, her office door banged open;

"Kagome, did you see?! Did you get the email?" Sango ran to her side, peering at her screen. "Oh my God! What are we going to do? Are you going? I am SO going!" Sango jumped up and down in excitement and Ayame ran into the room,

"Did you-?"

"Yeah, we got it. Are you going?" Sango grinned,

"Hell yes, I am!" the two of them screamed and clapped hands together while Kagome stared at her monitor.

"I can't go." The two women stopped abruptly,

"Why the hell not?!" Sango demanded and Ayame nodded at her side,

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why!" Kagome glared at the two women and they softened,

"Kags, you can't still be mad about that, can you?" Sango asked and Kagome seethed,

"You're damn right I can be! He ruined EVERYTHING!" she screamed and Ayame squeaked in surprise.

"Oh come on! He probably won't even be there! You have to go! You were the Valedictorian, everyone will be expecting you," Sango and Ayame nodded in agreement and Kagome rolled her sapphire eyes.

"So was _he_, which means he'll definitely be there. I'm not going," she said it with finality and Sango groaned;

"Yes you are!" Kagome raised a perfect brow and she went on, "You are going, and you'll show them all how successful and how Goddamn HOT you've become, you hear me?" Ayame smirked while Sango crossed her arms in accomplishment.

"And why would I do that?" Kagome was sceptical, but the idea did seem tantalizing;

"Because! All of their jaws will DROP! To the floor! Have you any idea how much you've changed?" Sango gestured to Kagome and she looked down at herself. Perfect, luscious curves were swathed in a black skirt suit, the skirt tight, high and short, leaving her bottom perfectly plump and mouth watering. The white blouse beneath her blazer was unbuttoned at the top, revealing the appetizing cleavage of a teenager. The black stilettos topped the outfit off, and that was just her everyday work clothes.

"Oh please, Sango-"

"No! You're going, and we're going to have fun at out High school reunion, you hear me?" Sango pointed at her best friend before turning on her heel and stomping out of the office, Ayame following on her heels. Kagome shook her head exasperatedly,

"Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?"

**And there we have it! Kagome is a bombshell, obviously, of which she used to be a nerd in highschool. Hope you all liked it, R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	3. Chapter 3

**W00t! I love reviews! Thanks so much to:**

**Moonlight-kittty**

**Diamond369**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**Gnarley-**

**Your reviews were awesome, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside D Hope you all like this next chapter!**

Kagome tapped her foot, clad in a black leather ankle boot, impatiently as she sat waiting for Sango and Ayame.

"Are you two almost done?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest just as the curtains were pushed aside of two changing rooms.

"You're so impatient, 'Gome," Sango said as she twirled, "Well? How is it?" she wore a white pleated short skirt with black tights and a pink button up blouse with black accents. Kagome nodded in approval,

"Nice, brings out your eyes," she said and Sango grinned before turning back into the changing room;

"What about mine?" Ayame asked. She had on black dress pants, and a black shirt that was fitted around the bust, but loose and flowing past the waist with red accents.

"Very nice, perfect for your pregnant look," Kagome joked and Ayame smiled before turning to change.

A few minutes later the three of them were standing in line, waiting to be cashed out.

"You know, Kagome, you need to get something to wear too," Sango said and Kagome rolled her eyes,

"I most certainly do not," she crossed her arms and fiddled with the bell charm hanging from her cell phone.

"Yes you do, and we're not leaving this mall until you have a new outfit," Ayame threw in and Sango nodded. As they were checked out, Sango and Ayame each took one of Kagome's arms and dragged her away from the exit. They searched for the perfect store for a style and soon found it;

"Sophisticated and sexy. Perfect." Sango said and they pulled her into the store and quickly began sifting through the racks.

They came back with a black skirt that was fitted to the end of her bottom then flared into small pleats, and a turquoise top that had one strap, leaving the other shoulder bare and creamy.

"Awesome!" Ayame exclaimed,

"That skirt makes your ass look PERFECT!" Sango laughed as pink dusted across Kagome's cheeks and she ran back into the changing room.

"You're getting that!" Ayame called and she and Sango high fived.

They quickly checked out and headed to Kagome's blue BMW, tossing their bags into the back seat with Ayame.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see everyone!" Sango squeaked with excitement and Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Don't you mean Miroku?" she grinned as Sango turned red before shaking her head,

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm excited about seeing _everyone_," she denied and Ayame scoffed from the back seat.

"Oh please, you've been keeping in touch with him through emails for the last 3 years now, you're always talking about how he's changed," she laughed at the thought and Sango groaned.

"He _has_ changed! He hasn't had an actual girlfriend in 2 years!" she threw her arms up as high as the car would allow and Kagome sighed.

"That's just what he's telling you. You don't know if he was telling the truth or not," she said and Ayame nodded,

"Yeah! I mean, he was a huge player back in high school, and I can't think of anything that would make him change."

"Well let's not talk about this now; we won't know until this weekend, will we?" Kagome ended it before Sango got defensive. Minutes later they pulled up to Ayame's house- the picturesque white picket house;

"Well, I'll see you girls at work tomorrow!" she said before retrieving her shopping bags and disappearing into the house.

"Wow, I can never get over how perfect her life turned out," Sango sighed as they sped through the

streets, leaving the perfect little neighbourhood.

"Hey now, our lives are great, too," Kagome glanced at her best friend before looking back at the road;

"We've got good jobs, and... each other. What else is there to have?" Kagome flinched as she went on, knowing very well what their lives were lacking.

"Kags, you're so funny," Sango was nice enough not to put their problems into words as they pulled up to the apartment building. The two best friends lived in the same building, same floor, just diagonally across the hall from each other. They were never without milk or sugar. They took the elevator to the 7th floor and turned the corner, Sango's door coming up before Kagome's; "See ya tomorrow Kags," Sango waved and disappeared into her apartment and Kagome walked 10 more feet to her own apartment, fishing her keys from her purse and entering her home.

Kagome's home was very white- white walls, white furniture, white tiles in the kitchen and dining room and white carpeting in the living room and throughout the hall and bedrooms. A 42" flat screen was mounted on the wall, with slim speakers mounted around the room; her dining room table was a small round thing with two chairs, while the small kitchen was white cupboards, a high tech stove and microwave, and the wall separating it from the living room had been made into a small bar.

Kagome dropped her keys in the key bowl that sat perched on an end table beside the door and slipped her boots off before slumping onto her couch with a sigh. She was not looking forward to Saturday- the day after tomorrow. She stood and made herself a drink- rum and coke- before turning on the news. She watched with little interest as she finished her drink and went off to bed.

As Saturday's sun rose bright and confident, Kagome rolled herself out of bed, stumbling to her window to glare at the sunrise.

"Damn you. I was counting on you not rising today," she groaned and turned back to her bed for another two hours. Once she was up fully, she showered, using her favourite pink grapefruit body wash and dressed in her new outfit after blow drying her hair into subtle curls. She applied a light concealer before dusting her eyes with violet eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. Pink lip-gloss glistened on her lips and she wore her black ankle boots. By the time she was ready she had skipped breakfast and it was lunch time; a knock sounded on her door and she opened it to find Sango, dressed and ready.

"Can you make me some lunch? I'm starving," she grinned sheepishly as Kagome let her in, walked to her kitchen and started making lunch for the two of them.

"You should really learn to cook for yourself," Kagome commented and Sango rolled her hazel eyes,

"Why would I do that when I have you here?" she grinned; "Are you excited yet?"

"Hardly."

"I can't believe you. You know you had other friends who would love to see you after all this time, right?"

"I suppose I do. Except their last memory is of me with my skirt flipped up. I don't exactly want anyone commenting on that," Kagome didn't look at Sango as she said this, and Sango sighed.

"Kags, it's been 10 years! I would've been over it by now if it were me," she tried to reason,

"Well I'm not you, now am I?" Kagome threw at her venomously and Sango backed off;

"Ok, ok, fine."

After lunch they left their building and got into Kagome's car- Sango rarely used her own car, since they worked and went everywhere together. They met up with Ayame and Kouga in the restaurant's parking lot and entered the building together. It wasn't a high class restaurant, just a very large one- the bill would have been huge for the size of their party.

As they neared the table Kagome scanned the faces around the tables and sighed in relief- he wasn't there. Yet. They took their seats and quickly got into animated chats of catching up with their neighbours.

"Kagome?! Oh my God, wow! Look at you!" Kagome turned to the voice to see Souten and she smiled shyly,

"Sousou! Yep, it's me," she laughed with Souten as they hugged.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you've changed. You look awesome!" Souten's loud, high voice grabbed the attention of the others at the table and they turned to look at the two of them, and Kagome quickly turned crimson.

"Kagome?"

"Wow, really?"

"You mean the nerd of the student council? She's changed...a lot." The comments came flying at her and Sango jumped to her side, shouting over the clamour,

"You're damn straight this is Kagome, doesn't she look gorgeous?" she said and the others laughed, nodding.

"How'd you do it, Kagome?" Souten asked and the women inched closer, desperate for the secret of youth;

"I didn't do anything! I guess puberty just forgot about me until I hit 20," Kagome joked and the others laughed and slowly the subject changed, though some still shot her looks of envy and need. Kagome looked around the small room they had rented for the night and stopped at a pair of cold, brown eyes staring at her. She gasped as she recognised Kikyou, her old enemy. Kikyou stood from her seat and slinked over to Kagome- who stared, heart sinking a little when she realized Kikyou looked just as good as she did.

"Hello, Kagome," Kikyou's emotionless voice interrupted her thoughts and Kagome gave a small smile, her heart speeding up;

"Hey Kikyou, you look great. How are you?" she knew complimenting Kikyou would at least give her second thoughts about tormenting Kagome. Kikyou smiled, to Kagome's surprise, and sat down beside her,

"I'm great. You know, I read your magazine all the time. I bet not many people know that you're the Editor of Viral." And indeed, many heads turned in awe once again,

"Really, Kags? You're the Editor? I love that magazine, the fashion is always the hottest stuff out there!" one of Kagome's old classmates, Ami said and Kagome smiled.

"Yes, I am the Editor, but Sango and Ayame work for it too. Ayame does all the fashion adds," she turned the attention away from herself and the women looked to Ayame, quickly starting up conversations with her. Kikyou smiled- Kagome couldn't really tell if it was more of a smirk or not-

"That's awesome. The three of you were able to stick together for so long," her eyes turned sadder, if it was possible, and Kagome took the bait.

"What do you mean? Did you lose contact with everyone?" Kagome leaned in as Kikyou opened her mouth to reply when a male's voice sounded from behind her;

"Not _everyone_ per se." Kagome turned to see Naraku, tall and magnificent in a black tux, his long black waves tied back in a tail and his dark eyes sparkling.

"Oh my gosh, Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood to embrace her old best guy friend; they had been immensely close, and that was what usually set Kikyou off on Kagome. Of course they had been dating in high school, but Kagome and Naraku were only friends, while Kikyou refused to believe Kagome's innocence.

"Hello, Kags," Naraku greeted silkily as he hugged her back before letting her go, looking her up and down, "I always knew you'd turn into a looker one day," he joked. Kagome smacked his arm playfully before sitting back down,

"So what did you mean by that?" she asked as he sat beside Kikyou and grabbed a glass of wine.

"Well of course we were together for a year after graduation, but we stayed in contact, considering I work with her father," Naraku explained and Kagome nodded, looking between the two of them. Kikyou looked completely unaffected that her ex was sitting beside her and the woman she believed would steal him away from her on her other side.

"But I still haven't talked to Kagara or Kanna since graduation," Kikyou said sadly and Kagome frowned;

"Really? But you three were so close. What happened?"

"Kanna moved to the States and Kagara... just fell off the map and never called me," Kikyou sighed and Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well hopefully they'll come here tonight." Kagome was surprised, to say the least- Kikyou and she had been sworn enemies in high school, and now here they were, getting along great.

"Well lookie here! If it ain't all them lamers from '99!" a loud voice echoed over everyone else and Kagome froze, staring straight ahead; she was vaguely aware of Sango appearing at her side and they turned.

There he stood, his long silver hair the same beautiful mane it had always been, and his golden orbs shining with excitement. He wore a black and red suit, with three people standing around him. His older brother, Sesshomaru, stood to the side, eyes bored and uncaring until they settled on the woman beside him; Rin was dwarfed beside her high school sweetheart, but looked the same as always. And Miroku leaned on Inuyasha's other side, a smirk plastered on his handsome face as he stared straight at Sango.

"Inuyasha!" voices rang out and Inuyasha raised his arms as if he were a ruler being hailed by his empire;

"Let's get this party started!"

**Thar we go! The douche has appeared! I really have no idea where this is going, but I'm hoping it'll be great . So Sesshy is a year older than them, and Rin a year younger. So Rin and Sesshy are two years apart, okies? R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had quickly turned back around and hid away in a corner, refusing to let Inuyasha spot her. Not that he would recognise her. Sango had sat with her for a while. But then moved over to talk to Rin, who stayed at Sesshomaru's side- the two women had been good friends, along with Kagome. Kikyou came to sit beside Kagome, Naraku following suit.

"You still hate him?" Naraku inquired and Kagome scoffed,

"Of course! He ruined my graduation! I couldn't even bring myself to go to prom that night!" she felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes. She was so angry, and the memories of her embarrassment swam in her mind's eye; she glared at Inuyasha from her corner but refused to bring any attention to herself.

"I really don't know how he thought you'd find that funny," Kikyou said flatly, seeming as if she was hardly interested;

"They were always at each other's throats. I know for certain that he was lying when he said that," Naraku growled. Naraku had been excited for graduation that year, looking forward to turning Kagome into a beauty for prom, but then she locked herself away in her room the whole night and the following week. Inuyasha had scarred his best friend deeply, and he was still a little pissed about it.

"Thanks Naraku, you were a great friend. I glad I had you and Sango back then," Kagome sighed, remembering how the two of them came to visit her every day, consoling her and reassuring her that people would forget. Of course she knew otherwise, that her embarrassment would forever be the picture in everyone's minds when they thought of the graduating class of 1999.

As the night wore, somehow Kagome had succeeded in staying out of Inuyasha's way. She soon spotted one of her old student council friends coming in late, and she immediately saw Kagome.

"Kagome! Oh my God!" Yuka's high voice sounded over everything else and Kagome flinched, her blue eyes darting to Inuyasha, who looked up at Yuka and followed her gaze. Kagome watched as his ochre orbs landed on her and slowly widened. He stood up, his long, silver mane swishing behind him,

"What? That's...?" his mutter was cut off as Yuka resumed on her shrieking;

"'Gome, wow! You look awesome! How did you do it? Wow~" Yuka went on to gush about how she couldn't get over how great Kagome looked, but Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from Inuyasha, who stood frozen. A small slowly crept across his face as he strode towards her, and she felt her heart pace quicken considerably,

"Well, well, Kagome. It looks like you've been hiding from me," he said and Kagome, glared,

"Gee, I wonder why," she seethed and his smile was gone, a shocked expression replacing it.

"What's with the venom, Kags?" he asked and she took step back,

"Don't you dare call me that! Only my friends call me any kind of nickname!" she knew she was making a scene, but she couldn't help it. He had been her own personal tormentor in her dreams, his laughing face never leaving her mind's eye. Yuka stood silent at her side and Sango appeared, patting Kagome's shoulder in attempts to calm her down,

"Now, now, Kagome. Calm down. You know you don't want to make a scene," Sango said nervously, a sheepish smile sent to all the onlookers. Inuyasha recovered from his shock and plastered a fake smile,

"What do you mean? We were friends-"

"The hell we were! You always picked on me, thinking I _enjoyed_ being humiliated! Who would ever enjoy that? What are you, retarded?" she felt her pent up anger at him boiling just below the surface and she tried taking deep breaths. Inuyasha somehow managed to look hurt and Kagome growled,

"Ok, so I was stupid teenager. You can't possibly still hold grudge against me, right?" he smiled sheepishly and Kagome shrieked, stomping her heeled foot; this drew attention to her feet, and Inuyasha looked down, slowly raking up her legs to her chest, his eyes sparkling.

"Don't you dare do that! Don't look at me! Fuck you, you dick! I'll hold my grudge as long as I want to!" she huffed, crossing her arms in an attempt to cover herself, but Sango grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly from the room. When they were out of the restaurant Sango turned on Kagome,

"What are you doing?!" she yelled and Kagome flinched, "You didn't have to keep screaming like that! Honestly, Kags! It was ten years ago!" Sango huffed and Kagome sighed.

"I just...couldn't stop it. He ruined-"

"Your graduation, I know already! That's all you ever say!" Sango interrupted her; "It was ten years ago, he's obviously changed. He probably feels bad now, just give him a chance to apologise." Kagome groaned, stomping her foot again;

"I don't want to!" she pouted and Sango rolled her eyes, "It's so hard! I don't want to forgive him, I don't want to be an adult!" Sango laughed and Kagome grinned, wiping a stray angry tear.

"Oh dear, Kags. Well you're going to have grow up one day," Sango sighed and Kagome groaned,

"Fine, I'll forgive him. If he even apologises!" she crossed her arms, knowing he wouldn't bother. She didn't believe that he had changed, not until she witnessed it herself. The two women re-entered the restaurant and their room went silent; Kagome grinned sheepishly before bowing. "I'm really sorry about that, it's just... old scars run deep for me, I guess," she sighed in relief when everyone nodded, some laughing, before going back to their conversations. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, whom was watching her, before going to sit between Kikyou and Naraku.

"Well that was fun," Kikyou said, not sounding like it had amused her at all; Naraku rolled his eyes,

"He better apologise! I'll kick his ass if he still thinks he did you a favour!" he had always been a good friend, and Kagome glowed with happiness at the thought of him kicking Inuyasha's ass.

"Kagome," Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her, grimacing as he glanced at the two on her sides. Naraku groaned before getting up, Kikyou following him to the other side of the room. Inuyasha took a seat beside her and stared at the floor, her legs crossed and hands fiddling in her lap.

"What do you want?"

"I want... to know why you freaked out at me," he said and Kagome stared dumbly at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I can't believe you! After what you did- are you too dumb to comprehend what did to me?" Kagome forced her voice down, refusing to make another scene. She people were looking, but they tried to mind their own business; she could feel tears of embarrassment prick her eyes and she looked back at the floor. "What you did at graduation was the last straw for me. It took me a month to finally leave my room, and even then I refused to talk about school in any way, shape or form," she sighed, not wanting to have to reveal to him her agony.

"But it was just a joke," he failed to comprehend again and she glared at the floor,

"Then I won't ask you to understand, seeing as you don't have the emotions to do so. All you have to know, is it hurt. A lot. It was not just a _joke_ to me, having my panties revealed to the whole school."

"It wasn't really the whole school. Just our grade and their families," Inuyasha corrected and Kagome growled,

"Whatever! Either way, it scarred me for life! Do you get it?" she demanded and Inuyasha stared at her before nodding slowly.

"I guess so. I'm sorry, then. I never for it to be taken so seriously. I thought it would be funny, a great way to say goodbye to school," he shrugged, but Kagome stared at him. She could see in his eyes that he was sincere. She just didn't understand how it had taken so much to explain to him that his actions had been wrong. Inuyasha must have a sick idea of common sense.

"Thank you. Your apology means a lot to me," and surprisingly, it did. Her vision seemed so much clearer as she looked at him, and she felt herself blush; he hadn't changed much from high school. He was still the most handsome guy she had laid eyes on- the beautiful amber eyes set in his smooth, chiselled face, the straight nose, perfect lips. And the cascading silver locks, looking silky and beautiful as ever.

"That's great. Friends, then?" he smiled and Kagome returned the gesture,

"Yes, friends."

"Awesome, now then. How the hell did you change so much?" he laughed as he asked the question he had most likely been wondering since he had first laid eyes on her that night; Kagome blushed.

"Well if you had been here on time, you would have heard me say nothing. It's all natural, puberty just forgot about me for a while," she somehow felt even more embarrassed saying this to Inuyasha than she had to everyone else.

"Wow. Well that's awesome, great for you," he once again gazed at her body, looking her up and down, and this time she burned crimson instead of getting angry.

"So, everything made up?" Sango sat down beside Kagome and they nodded, "Great! Now I can stop hearing about it at work," she grinned. Inuyasha looked at her quizzically and she explained, "Kagome and I work together- Ayame, too. Kagome's our boss, the Editor of Viral magazine- have you heard of it?" Inuyasha nodded immediately,

"Rin loves that 'zine! I'm stuck picking it up all the time when she can't go out, because Sesshomaru sure as hell won't lower himself to get it," they laughed and Rin looked over at them.

"Really, Kagome? You're the Editor?" she finally stood and left Sesshomaru's side- he watched her intently, ready to spring to her side should she need him. Kagome was left wondering why Rin looked to fragile and she gave Inuyasha a quizzical look.

"She's 2 months pregnant, but her body's not taking it very well. She's too weak," he whispered and Kagome nodded, feeling for her old friend.

"Yeah, I am. You should come by one day and see the office. Ayame does most of the best work though, all the fashion adds. She has her own assistants," Kagome grinned at Ayame who blushed when Rin looked to her in awe. Rin finally made it to their side and plopped down beside Sango, who took her hand;

"That's awesome!" she then proceeded to ask many questions about the magazine, and Kagome was left to fend for herself when Sango went over t Miroku. When Rin was finally hauled away by Sesshomaru- saying she needed some fresh air- Kagome was left alone with Inuyasha and he quickly took advantage of it.

"Well that's impressive and all, but I'm more interested in your other hobbies," he grinned devilishly and Kagome shuddered. She's never been really good with getting hit on.

"I have any others, so don't bother," she turned her head almost haughtily, sticking her nose in the air and Inuyasha laughed,

"That was great, perfect for the little rich girl act," he smirked when she glared at him;

"I'm hardly a rich girl. What about you? Have you taken over your father's business yet?" she remembered that Inuyasha's father had been the head of some corporation- Taisho, obviously. Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes,

"Please, as if Sesshomaru would let me," he looked to make sure his brother was still out of the room. "He's a workaholic, and a perfectionist. He can't even leave me alone to do my own paperwork. He's the current head right now, I'm just the Vice," he explained and Kagome nodded.

"That's amazing, to be such important people in a large business," she complimented and Inuyasha grinned, clearly letting it get to his head. He scooched closer to her and slid his arm behind her head on the back of the bench;

"Y'know, I could show you the office if you want. It's a huge building, I even have my own personal rooms. There's a bed and everything, complete with a bar," he winked and Kagome nearly gagged.

"Cut it out, Yash. I've only just forgiven you for ruining my mental state for so long. I'd never go on a date with you," she smirked when Inuyasha's face fell, but he quickly put it back together, a smaller smirk replacing the last one.

"If you say so," he leaned away, standing and going over to Kikyou, who looked bored as all hell. The smallest of a smile appeared on her lips when Inuyasha sat next to her and Kagome gritted her teeth;

"Oh sure, she'll smile for him but not me," she grumbled. All in all, the night had been quite enjoyable. Kagome was glad she had gone, and left with her cell phone full of numbers and a sticky note full of email addresses.

**There! It's an okay chapter, if I do say so myself. I hope you all agree, and await eagerly for your reviews ^-^ Please review for me~**

**Alice54**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh, I read through that last chapter, and I hate myself for not reading through it- and also confused at all the mistakes Word didn't catch. I wish I could go back and fix them, but from what I know it screws up the reviews on the chapter- and that's the last thing I need, lol. So please forgive me!**

Kagome woke the next morning with a small hang over, and she rolled out of bed, stumbling her way to the bathroom medicine cabinet. After taking some Tylenol she ran herself a bath, taking her sweet time because she didn't work today.

When she was done her bath she strode to her kitchen, not surprised to find Sango sprawled on her couch;

"Sango? Have you been here all night, or were you just waiting for some breakfast?" Kagome nudged her best friend awake and Sango groaned, glaring up at her,

"I've been here for an hour, waiting for you to wake up and make me some breakfast," she seemed offended and Kagome rolled her blue eyes.

"And I've told you many times, learn to make your own breakfast."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can stop bothering me every morning."

"But it's so much easier to just do this," she followed Kagome to the kitchen and watched her prepare omelettes;

"What if I get a boyfriend one day, and he's here in the mornings?" Sango laughed outright at this and Kagome glared at her, "What?"

"Well, it's just that you are the last person I expect to ever get a boyfriend," Sango wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and Kagome kicked her,

"That's it, make your own omelette!" she walked away from the pan and Sango screamed.

"Kagome, no! This is a very bad idea, it's burning! Kagome! KAGOME!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome pushed Sango aside and flipped the omelette professionally and Sango sighed,

"You could've been a chef, or something."

"Hardly."

After eating Kagome turned her laptop on, and was soon entering all the email addresses she had received onto her msn; she paused on Inuyasha's before deciding she would go through with the forgiving him thing, and added his too. Almost immediately after she added him, Inuyasha IMed her;

_Yasha99: Hey Kags! I see you added me- I didn't think you would, lol_

Kagome grimaced before replying.

_Gome-chan: I did hesitate, I must admit. But I already decided to give you a chance, remember?_

_Yasha99: Good, how 'bout giving me a chance tonight, dinner and my treat?_

_Gome-chan: Forget it, you're just a hentai_

_Yasha99: That hurts lol. Fine then, just give me a chance to make it up to you. A dinner as friends, tonight, still my treat ;P_

Kagome sighed as she glared at her screen, tapping her perfectly manicured fingers across the bottom of the laptop.

_Gome-chan: Fine, I guess there's no reason to say no. What time will you pick me up?_

Sango peered over Kagome's shoulder and giggled behind her hand; Kagome threw her hand over her shoulder and smacked her in the face.

_Yasha99: I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. Wear something classy ;P_

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him her address before signing off and glaring at Sango.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Peek on me and then act all innocent."

"I'm not acting innocent," Sango grinned.

"So you admit to peeking, and not bothering to cover yourself up?" Sango gulped and back stepped towards the door,

"Well, uh...I was just...checking what you were doing, how could I have known that you were making a date with Inuyasha?" she chuckled sheepishly and Kagome stood from her seat, closing in on Sango.

"I was _not_ making a date," she growled and Sango smirked;

"Usually when people got out to dinner somewhere nice and make plans to be picked up by the other, that's a date," she pointed at Kagome accusingly. "Admit it! You're still attracted to him!" Kagome gaped at her, forgetting her anger,

"What do you mean, 'still'!?" she demanded and Sango cackled.

"Oh please, back in high school after he walked away from teasing you, you watched him like a hawk- I could almost pour myself a glass of water from your drool!" Kagome growled before leaping at Sango, tackling her to the ground.

"You shut up! I never found him attractive!" she sat on Sango's stomach and grabbed her arms, pinning them to the ground; "I was glaring at him! All those times I was plotting my revenge!" she screeched and Sango stared at her wide-eyed.

"What revenge?" she questioned and Kagome panted, sitting up and releasing Sango's arms;

"I dunno, I never really got that far with them," she crossed her arms defiantly. Sango propped herself up as best she could with Kagome still sitting on her to peer up at her friend,

"You're not still thinking about revenge, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm an adult now, not some angry child! And I already said I'm giving him a chance," Kagome groaned as she stood and Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die under your perfect teenager's body," she rolled onto her stomach and stood up, dodging a smack from Kagome and running off to her own apartment.

Kagome looked to her clock and groaned; it was eleven o'clock; she decided to give Sango a chance to freshen up before dragging her out shopping. She needed something 'classy' for tonight.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome had dragged Sango from her apartment and all the way to the mall. They now walked swiftly through the mall, peering into the windows of all the good stores before Kagome found a perfect store;

"This is great! I don't really know what he meant by classy, so I'll just get something like a cocktail dress. That's classy enough, right?" she looked to Sango, who arched a thin brow.

"I thought you didn't care about what he thought? And that this was just a dinner between old friends?" she grinned and Kagome blushed, turning away and swishing her hair over her red face,

"O-of course I don't care, but I should get something nice so I can use it again in the future." Sango smirked at the excuse before shrugging, deciding to go along with it,

"Alright, well maybe something a little less..._revealing_ would be better," she sighed and they sifted through the racks. Kagome tried on dresses for almost an hour before they decided on a midnight blue, silk dress. The neckline was scooped and draped-not too low- and fitted to the waist, where it flowed freely to the floor;

"This is perfect, and I'll be able to dance in it if I need to," Kagome grinned in satisfaction before paying for the dress.

"Ah, so you plan on dancing with him?" Sango nudged her and Kagome glared,

"I said if I need to! O-obviously I don't know where he's taking me, and there might be dancing. And of course, for future use," Kagome stuck with her earlier excuse and Sango laughed silently behind her hand.

"Alright well I'm hungry, let's get something to eat before we leave." Kagome nodded and they headed for the food court; there Kagome bee lined it for Teriyaki Experience, where she ordered Chicken Pan-Asian Udon Noodles ((best thing EVER . )).

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome stood in front of her bathroom mirror. It was 6:45 and she was completely ready; she wore black strappy heels with her dress, her eyes were shaded with a dark eye shadow, creating a smoky eye effect and her lips were glossed with a juicy pink. She winked at her reflection seductively before rolling her sapphire orbs and stomping from the room; she grabbed her black sequin hand bag and jumped when the buzzer went off. She walked over to the wall-mounted keypad and held down the answer button,

"Yes?"

"It's Inuyasha," he sounded absolutely ecstatic to be there, and Kagome felt herself blush before shaking her head, clearing away those silly thoughts of attraction.

"I'll be right down," she murmured and grabbed her keys from her key bowl and left the apartment, throwing a peace sign up with a wink when she passed Sango's door, knowing she would be watching. And proving her right, two steps past Sango's door, she heard a click,

"Good luck~" Sango sang before closing her door again, her giggles ringing through the hallway. Kagome groaned as she pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open; when she made it downstairs she looked up through her mascara lined lashes and blushed.

There he stood, the devil in an angel's skin, grinning from ear to ear in an elegant black suit, a dark blue tie- almost as if he knew she'd be wearing the same colour- and his adorable ears upright in anticipation. Kagome opened the locked door and stepped out into the warm night air,

"Good evening, Kagome."

**And FREEZE! Ok, I know it's short, but I'm trying my best for good cliffies- the endings everyone loves to hate XD I hope you all LOVED it, and I look forward to your reviews *cackles* R*R please!**

**Alice54**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I've been having some writer's block, and I think doing a chapter for this instead of Change of Heart will be easier, lol. Bear with me here!**

Kagome shivered when she felt Inuyasha's fingertips brush her bare shoulder as he led her to his car- a bright red Mercedes- and she cursed herself. Of course he was handsome- he had been voted the hottest guy in their grade! And he was half-demon, so obviously he'd maintain those looks for a good while, so his age meant nothing. All she had to do was look at their father- 63 and still incredibly handsome.

"You look beautiful tonight," Inuyasha murmured as he eyed Kagome's dress while driving, "I see you took my classy request seriously," he grinned and Kagome returned the gesture. They soon arrived at a restaurant that Kagome had only read about in Food Magazines- it was that high class. Four and a half stars altogether.

"Ohh, you didn't have to do this, Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, looking up at the restaurant as Inuyasha helped her out of the car; Inuyasha chuckled,

"Course I didn't, but I wanted to," Kagome blushed as Inuyasha hooked her arm around his and led her into the building. The Maitre d' grinned as he spotted Inuyasha and waved his arms in welcome,

"Ah, Taisho-san, you're early. But not to worry, we have your table ready," he bowed gracefully and led the two to their table. Kagome sighed as she realized they had complete privacy- a table strategically placed so that walls and booths all faced away, only the waiters would be able to see them as they walked by.

"I see you frequent this place," Kagome pursed her lips, an image of Inuyasha with different women at this same table soured her thoughts and she pinched herself; she mustn't ruin everything. Inuyasha shrugged, placing his napkin over his lap,

"Mostly for family stuff, a few dates- nothing serious, of course," his golden eyes seemed to twinkle and Kagome gaped when a tiny star shined before disappearing. The waiter arrived and took their drink orders, leaving them to scan the menus;

"This is all so expensive! Inuyasha, I don't feel right ordering anything," Kagome pouted and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it! Just think of it as I'm too full of myself to go anywhere else," he laughed and Kagome shook her head, an amused smile gracing her features. As she returned to the menu, Inuyasha leaned on his elbows, staring at her in fascination; her raven hair was curled slightly and hung voluminously past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes lit up as she found something she liked.

"Ooo, this sounds good! I'll get this," she beamed as she lifted her eyes from the menu and froze when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her; her cheeks dusted rose and she cleared her throat. "Em...what are you looking at, Inuyasha?" she asked and Inuyasha smirked, reaching a clawed hand forward and delicately taking a lock of her hair into his hand. He twirled the strands around his finger, leaning forward to press the lock against his nose and inhaling her scent; Kagome gasped lightly as she clutched her chest- why was her heart pounding so fast?

"Hmmm," Inuyasha groaned, his golden eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy, "You smell so delicious," he sighed, opening his eyes to feast on her embarrassed visage. Her face was completely red and she was close to hyperventilating;

"Wh-What are you doing?" she demanded, pulling her hair from his hand in an attempt to gain her power over him.

"I told you- you smell absolutely amazing," Inuyasha grinned and Kagome shook her head, her blush fading,

"Well thank you, it's my favourite shampoo-"

"That's not what I meant. Your scent- beneath the strawberry shampoo and Aeropostale perfume that smells like grapefruit," Kagome gaped at him as he pulled her different scents apart and her blush crept back over her nose. "Your personal scent- orange blossoms and freesia- is absolutely mouth watering," Inuyasha smiled blindingly and Kagome quickly looked away, blinking almost as if the after image burned like a bright light did.

"Alright! Here are you drinks, do you have your orders ready?" the waiter appeared and Kagome jumped, looking up at the boy and she smiled awkwardly,

"U-um, yes, I'd like this here," she held out the menu and pointed to the meal she had decided on, and Inuyasha did the same. After the waiter left Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha right away, and she grabbed her drink nervously, sipping the strawberry daiquiri.

"So how do you like your job? Practically being your own boss," Inuyasha asking, taking the conversation away from the awkward feeling settling in. Kagome nodded,

"It's good, I guess. I mean, it's hard when my friends bring me something that's crap and I have to let them down gently, but otherwise it's fun," she smiled and Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem all that happy," he peered at her and Kagome blushed lightly before ignoring it, shrugging,

"Well not everyone can have their dream jobs, can they?" she sighed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaning back and crossing his arms,

"Well what's your dream job, then?" he inquired and Kagome sighed, bringing her hand up to bite her thumbnail;

"Nothing specific, really. I just want to write," she smiled sadly and Inuyasha nodded in understanding,

"Well then why don't you? You _are_ the Editor of a magazine," he pointed out the obvious and Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling her hand from her mouth and slamming it lightly on the table.

"Yes, but Editors don't write anything! I already had this conversation with Sango, and even if I used her idea, there's nothing I can think of writing! Every column is already taken!" she sighed in exasperation and Inuyasha leaned forward.

"Then write a book," he shrugged as if it was obvious and Kagome gaped at him before giggling; "What?" he seemed insulted and Kagome shook her head, waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, I'm just realizing how stupid I was in not thinking of that myself," she sighed, her laughter dying down and she stared at Inuyasha, her eyes softened in thanks, "That's an amazing idea, thank you for pointing that out," she laughed shortly again before smiling at Inuyasha, who was a little wide eyed.

Kagome's smile was beautiful, and he couldn't bring himself to look away; he felt his heart drop when her smile faltered under his stare and he cleared his throat, his golden eyes darting around the room.

"Well of course it's a great idea, I came up with it," he boasted and Kagome giggled again, and Inuyasha relished in the tinkling song of her laughter and he found himself smiling, wanting to laugh with her.

"Okay, sorry for the wait, here's your food!" the waiter appeared out of nowhere again and Inuyasha growled slightly as the boy set the plates down and backed away with a smile, "Enjoy!" and he was gone. Kagome stared happily down at her plate of food before looking up at Inuyasha,

"This looks so good!!" she squeaked and Inuyasha chuckled,

"Love your food, much?"

"Well, yeah! That's what I don't understand about those girls who have anorexia," Kagome shook her head sadly and Inuyasha snorted.

"They don't choose it."

"Sure they do! They obviously ate throughout their lives so far, what's stopping them now?"

"Well...they just can't eat, because-"

"Because they're idiots. Dumb. Just ridiculous- who stops eating just because they think their fat, and then when they're no more than a twig, find themselves unable to eat at all anymore?" Kagome shook her head, forking ravioli from her plate and popping it in her mouth; Inuyasha just watched on as she rambled. "I mean seriously! What's so hard about eating! Food is delicious- there's no way that they can't find _something_ they like, and just eat it!"

"They say that they just can't bring themselves to chew and swallow the food."

"Well they're mental. It's easy, if it tastes good, and obviously if you're a twig, any kind of food would be good for you, and then just eat! Nom nom, chew!" Inuyasha burst into laughter here and Kagome glowered at him.

"Did you just say _nom nom_?" he asked and Kagome blushed but nodded, glaring at him,

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did- you got a problem with that?"

"No no, it's just that that was unexpected," Inuyasha laughed some more before shaking his head, digging into his own food.

After the dinner Inuyasha tried again,

"Are you sure you don't want to see my personal rooms?" he winked at Kagome and she glared, refusing to admit that she was blushing,

"Not in your dreams," she turned her nose up at him and Inuyasha sighed;

"Does that mean I have to take you home?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

At Kagome's apartment Inuyasha walked her to the front door and into the small foyer where she fished for her keys in her purse,

"So I'll talk to you later? Through emails, right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright then, good night," he grabbed Kagome's chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her, sliding his tongue across her juicy lips before pulling away with a sigh, knowing she was going to kill him. "See ya," he winked at her frozen stature and jumped in his car, driving away. Kagome stared off into space for another minute before shaking herself out of her stupor;

"That jerk! I'll kill him!" she shrieked as she unlocked the door and ran for the elevator.

**FINALLY done! I just really didn't feel like writing, you know? But I got this chapter done, and I hope you all liked it! Please R&R!**

**Alice54**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gyaahahaha! Thank you all for your lovely reviews ^-^ And thanks for the advice inukag4eva2282, I usually get excited after watching videos, or getting all these reviews . So here goes!**

Kagome had been awake the majority of the night before she had finally passed out from exhaustion. She had obviously been thinking about Inuyasha, and she was mentally kicking herself all morning for even giving the bastard a second thought. She vowed to hurt him greatly for that kiss, embarrassing her like that and thinking he would get away with it.

"Wow, either it was the worst date ever, or the best," Sango remarked when they met in the morning, getting into Kagome's car.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome growled and Sango rolled her eyes,

"You don't have a choice. Where'd he take you?"

"Euphoria" Kagome answered, not bothering to get angry at her best friend.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"That place is immensely expensive. Alright, one point for Inuyasha," Sango chuckled as Kagome glared at her, pulling into their work parking lot. "Ok, next question, what was the conversation like?"

"It was good, actually. We talked about work a little, and he gave me another good idea! I'm going to wri-"

"This isn't about you here. What else? Anything romantic?" Sango cut her off and Kagome blushed, jabbing the button for the sixth floor in the elevator. "Oh? What was it, spit it out."

"He...smelled my hair."

"...he what?"

"Smelled my hair! He grabbed some all gentle like and smelled it! And it seriously looked like he was smelling a cheeseburger or something! Or poutine! Mmmm, poutine..." Sango snapped her finger in front of Kagome's face and she jumped, shaking her head as they left the elevator and headed for Kagome's office.

"So...what did you do?"

"I pulled away, obviously. But not before he told me how _delicious_ I smelt. I mean, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well he is half-demon, and dog at that, so smell means a lot to them, I guess," Sango shrugged and Kagome nodded. "Well, continue."

"I think the funniest part was when he growled at the waiter for interrupting our conversation. It was great! The waiter was terrified and almost ran off," Kagome laughed as she remembered the scene. Sango grinned,

"Honestly, this date is sounding perfect! He was clearly into you."

"Pffft, or just making fun of me," Kagome denied the possibility and Sango huffed, but before she could respond Kagome held up a hand; "Get to work, we're already late as it is."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Right before lunch break, Kagome signed into msn to check her emails and was immediately greeted by Inuyasha;

_Yasha99: Hey Gome! How are you today?_

_Gome-chan: Just perfect, but next time I see, you're getting a kick in the nuts._

_Yasha99: o.O Why? Didn't you have a good time last night?_

_Gome-chan: Yeah, until you snuck a kiss! You jerk!_

_Yasha99: Woah, woah! It was just an innocent good night kiss! I didn't mean anything by it, lol_

Kagome's heart clenched here and she glared at the monitor; how dare he steal a kiss and not mean anything by it? And why did it hurt so much? Kagome sighed, running her fingers through her hair before replying.

_Gome-chan: Fine then, my real kisses are too good for you anyway, lol_

_Yasha99: That sounds like an invitation_

_Gome-chan: No way in hell will it EVER be an invitation! If you ever kiss me again, meaningless or not, I'll kill you_

_Yasha99: Alright, alright. What are you doing next weekend?_

_Gome-chan: Nothing, I guess_

_Yasha99: Would you like to go out again?_

_Gome-chan: I don't know, you've already made it up to me_

_Yasha99: Yeah, so this time it can be an actual date :P_

_Gome-chan: I told you I'm not going on any dates with you_

_Yasha99: Well change your mind! Come on, gimme a chance!_

_Gome-chan: Why should I?_

_Yasha99: Because I'm not the same as I was in high school. I promise, you'll have fun!_

_Gome-chan: Fine, Saturday, then- what time?_

_Yasha99: Yes! Awesome, you won't regret this! And I'll pick you up at 5pm_

After saying goodbye and signing out, Kagome groaned, banging her head on her desk just as Sango and Ayame entered the room.

"Uhhh...you having a problem there, boss?" Ayame questioned, peering from behind Sango's frozen back; Kagome sighed and shook her head,

"No, come on in." The two girls entered the office with their lunches in their hands, and began eating.

"I can't believe we do this every day, bringing our lunches to work and eating together, just like school," Ayame giggled and Sango nodded, smiling;

"Indeed, it's quite nostalgic."

"You two are ridiculous," Kagome said, forking her salad into her mouth;

"So are you going to tell us why you were hurting yourself?" Sango asked and Kagome froze before swallowing hard.

"No, I don't think I am."

"Don't pull that crap, let us in on the fun," Ayame grinned and Kagome sighed;

"Fine. I'm going on another date this weekend with Inuyasha."

"Another?" Sango smirked and Kagome blushed,

"N-not another _date_, per se, but another outing. The first time was not a date, but unfortunately the next one will be," she stuttered and continued eating her salad.

"Well where is he taking you this time?" Sango asked and Kagome shrugged,

"I've no idea, we only just made the date now."

"Well at least you've got someone to go out with," Sango sighed sadly and Kagome smirked,

"What are you talking about, you've got someone."

"And who's that?"

"Miroku, of course. I saw the way you two were looking at each other at the reunion," Kagome grinned and Ayame nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah, me too! You should totally call him!"

"Wha-? Miroku? No way in hell! Unfortunately, he hasn't changed as much as I thought," Sango grumbled and Kagome raised a perfect brow;

"Go on."

"Well, yeah he's not a man whore, but he's still a womanizer! I couldn't even count the amount of times he felt me up that night!" Sango pulled at her hair and Ayame rested a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Well it takes a lot for a person to change, Sango. Give him a chance," Ayame urged and Sango shook her head,

"Oh come on Sango, I'm giving Inuyasha a chance, so you can give Miroku one. He didn't even look at another girl that night, much less touch one. He obviously likes you," Kagome said and Sango glared at her two friends.

"I'm not going out with him."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Sango groaned as she and Kagome strolled through the mall.

"How can you not believe it? Obviously since you said you weren't going out with him, I just _had_ to arrange a date! You should've seen it coming!" Kagome shook her head in exasperation and Sango grumbled.

"But still! A double date with you and Inuyasha? Not only do you have to ruin my night, but yours and Inuyasha's too," Sango crossed her arms in annoyance and Kagome laughed, pulling her best friend into Siren.

"You won't be ruining our night- considering you'll be helping me out."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I don't even want to go on this date in the first place, so you being there will be helping me."

"So you're just using me _and_ putting me in a horrible situation at the same time?"

"Yeah, I guess. This would look great on you."

The rest of the week was just a little extra stressful for Kagome and Sango, while Ayame cackled in the background in between her complaints about her swelling feet. When Saturday arrived Kagome was exhausted, having been unable to sleep the night before- another date with Inuyasha, and she was incredibly nervous. Sango was sitting on the couch when Kagome finally decided to give up on sleeping,

"What's for breakfast?"

"I need to have my locks changed," Kagome sighed and Sango shrugged.

"I'd only have another duplicate made."

As they ate their breakfast Sango questioned Kagome about what she should expect;

"Probably a lot, considering the last time he took me to Euphoria, so this time will most likely be way over the top," Kagome sighed, not looking forward to all the attention they were bound to receive.

"Awesome! I've never been anywhere like that, so this should be great!" Sango exclaimed, jumping up from the table and walking over to the sink, cleaning her dishes; she always made sure to do her dishes, considering she always came over for meals.

"I guess we should start getting ready," Kagome groaned, looking over to the clock and seeing it was 11:30; "Well we still have a lot of time. What should we do?" Sango shrugged, slumping onto the couch and clicking on the TV.

At quarter to five, the two girls met in front of the elevator and descended to the main floor; Kagome sighed as the doors opened, knowing who she would find standing outside the building doors, grinning from ear to ear. She raised her head and the corner of her lip lifted in a tiny, lopsided smirk while Sango gaped; Inuyasha was in dark blue jeans with a black button up silk shirt, a white wife beater underneath, and Miroku was in something similar- black jeans and dark blue sweater.

"Okay, we can't be going somewhere fancy with them dressed like that," Sango whispered as the two girls approached the doors, unlocking them and stepping out into the warm night.

"You should've told us we were going somewhere casual- look how overdressed we are," Kagome complained smoothly and Inuyasha grinned,

"Well I can't always give everything away, now can I?" he took Kagome's hand gently and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, Miroku quickly doing the same for Sango.

"Ah, so it's a surprise?" Kagome grinned while Sango gave her sceptical look, her dream of going somewhere expensive dissolving into thin air;

"Of course, surprises are best for dates, aren't they, Sango?" Miroku explained and Sango grimaced before nodding.

"Well should we get going now?" Inuyasha said, waving his arm fancily behind him, and Kagome noticed it was a different vehicle from before- a black Journey, most likely for the increase in passengers. Kagome and Sango nodded and they piled into the car,

"Will you tell us where we're going now?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled,

"No way."

**Okie, Imma stop it here again XD Jeepers, my chapters are never very long, but that's just how I write *sigh* I hope you all liked it, please R&R!**

**Alice54**


	8. Chapter 8

**Agh! A couple of nights ago, I had a great idea on what to write for this story, and of course I've forgotten! So frustrating! Geh, oh well.**

**Also, I have a feeling that my laptop might die again soon, so if I disappear, that's why. I'm saving for a new laptop after Christmas, but it'll be AT LEAST 2 months from now. SO yeah... just a heads up if I disappear again . **

Kagome and Sango hung their heads low in shame, refusing to let anyone see their faces; Inuyasha and Miroku were ecstatic, completely excited by their idea. Kagome glanced up at the building they had arrived at and groaned,

"Honestly? A karaoke bar? What are we, 15?" she crossed her arms, refusing to go in.

"Oh come on Kags, it'll be fun! It's not like you'll see any of these people again, and plus from what I remember you used to love singing," Inuyasha nudged her, winking and Kagome groaned again.

"I haven't sung since like...well, since high school, ha ha," she laughed, remembering how pathetic she had been after the Inuyasha incident. Sango sighed beside her and straightened her back,

"If this is to get Kagome to sing, I'll do it!" she punched the air and Kagome glared at her best friend;

"Oh, no you don't."

"Oh you're going up there! And you _will_ sing, whether you like it or not- even though I know you'll love it," Sango grinned and hooked her arm with Kagome's, dragging her up to the door. As they pushed the doors open they were hit with the heat and stench of alcohol of a bar- not what they were expecting;

"Really? I have to sing in this dirty place?" Kagome whined and Inuyasha pushed her, making her walk.

"It's not dirty, there's just a lot of people here. It's not the kind of kid's karaoke bar you're used to," he smirked as he passed her and Kagome growled. She straightened her back and stomped through the crowd of bodies, catching up with Inuyasha before she lost him; they found a small table and quickly occupied it, Sango and Miroku following suit and they hailed a waitress. A busty redhead bounced over to the table and Miroku's eyes widened, his eyes almost bouncing with the girl's chest; Sango growled, crossing her arms and glaring at Kagome.

"You see? There's no point in this date, he's still a filthy womanizer," she said and Kagome sighed, watching as Miroku shook himself out of his stupor and quickly turned his attention to the now grumpy Sango.

"Those are ridiculous!" Miroku whispered in her ear and Sango swiftly punched him;

"What would you guys like?" the waitress looked around the table and the four of them ordered their drinks, Kagome asking for a whiskey sour and Sango for a Blue Lagoon ((both are sooooo good o)) while the guys just got beer. There was some guy up on the small stage, singing a crappy backstreet boys song;

"Oh God, hurry up and get up there, Kags! These people are horrible!" Sango complained, throwing back her drink and motioning to the waitress for another one.

"Hell no! No way am I getting up there unless I'm trashed!" Kagome glared at the three people grinning evilly at her and groaned when they all motioned for three more drinks for her alone. After her third drink Kagome was close to bursting, "Alright, alright~" she slurred, her chair screeching as she stood up, "Lezz goo! Ssango~" Kagome grabbed her best friend's hand, whom giggled obliviously as she was pulled up to the stage, Kagome waving down the karaoke master.

"Oh shit, this is going to be great!" Inuyasha laughed as he whipped out his phone, setting it to video as the two girls stumbled onto the stage;

"Are you sure you should do that? Taping Kagome being an embarrassing wreck won't exactly get her to trust you," Miroku sighed, swigging his beer. Inuyasha shrugged,

"It's not like she'll know I took it."

"Alrii~ght! Let's end this crap!" Kagome yelled into the mic and the two guys howled with the rest of the crowd as Sango plopped herself down on the stage, not bothering with the mic as the song started.

_Tell me what is on your mind  
Help me 'cause I'd like to know  
What the hell is going on  
Never thought I'd sing this song_

Let's not get started with the he said she said  
Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned (x2)

Started out so simple and innocent  
(So simple and innocent x3)  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
(Like apple and cinnamon x3)

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everbody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Happiness don't last that long  
But what we had was beautiful

Let's not get started with the he said she said  
Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned (x2)  


Inuyasha and Miroku gaped as Kagome continued to sing, even in her drunken state, seriously. Her voice was mesmerizing, and Inuyasha had to concentrate on keeping the camera on her; he'd need the footage for later.

_Started out so simple and innocent  
(So simple and innocent x3)  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
(Like apple and cinnamon x3)_

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everbody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Please don't look at me like that  
Please don't look at me  
Don't look at me like that  
You can't look at me like that  
Please don't look at me  
Don't look at me like that

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everbody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Started out so simple and innocent  
(So simple and innocent x3)  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
(Like apple and cinnamon x3)

I can't believe that you and me, we're falling out of love  
And everbody used to be so envious of us  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon  
What we had was just too good to last

Kagome grinned as the song finished and the crowd applauded jubilantly; she bowed and stumbled from the stage, waving the cheers for her to do another away. She and Sango skipped back to the table, Inuyasha having quickly put his phone away after ending the video, and Miroku stood, his arms wide open.

"Kagome! That was magnificent, truly impressive!" he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug of congratulations while Sango glared at him;

"Nice, indeed," Inuyasha grinned and Kagome felt her already rosy cheeks grow warmer and she took her seat beside Inuyasha, almost immediately slumping over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's your turn next," she said and Sango whooped in agreement while Miroku shook his hands frantically;

"No, no, you don't wanna hear us sing, trust me!" he tried desperately and the girls smirked at them.

"Prove it," Kagome pointed to the stage and the Inuyasha shook his head, reaching down and grabbing the leg of Kagome's chair, he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, lingering a moment to inhale her scent;

"Gome, I don't wanna see anyone else sing but you," he whispered huskily in her ear and Kagome shivered. She reached for her drink to see it was empty and she hailed for another one while trying to ignore Inuyasha's close proximity. "Come on sweetie, sing another for me," Inuyasha grinned as he stared into Kagome's blue eyes, and she swiftly turned crimson;

"A-alright, I guess if you like it so much."

"Oh I'm not the only one who likes you so much," Inuyasha smirked as he stood, shouting over the crowd; "Who hear wants Kagome to go again?!" he screamed and the crowd screamed in reply. "See? They love you, now get on up there," Kagome sighed as she gulped her new drink and stood again. Sango went to join her but Kagome waved her away and approached the stage. She chose her song and took the mic.

_On and On and On (x4)_

_  
I just wanna dance the night the night away  
Go ahead and make my day Mister DJ_

Make The Night Go On and On  
Make The Night Go On and On

Honeys if you're gay  
Burn it up like a gay parade  
Honeys if you're straight  
Pump it up, take it all the way  
Intoxicated, emancipated, unapologetic  
Is what I am today  
Light me up

Make the night go on and on and on  
You know we go on and on and on  
Make the night go on and on and on  
I'm living up my life until the day I die  
Don't need a lullaby

On and On and On(x4)

Music got me sweating hard I feel my heart  
Thumping like an 808 uh huh OK  
Make the night go on and on  
If you wanna mess with us  
Make the night go on and on  
Sink you with a counter-punch

Honeys if you're gay  
Burn it up like a gay parade  
Honeys if you're straight  
Pump it up, take it all the way  
Intoxicated, emancipated, unapologetic  
Is what I am today  
Light me up

Make the night go on and on and on  
You know we go on and on and on  
Make the night go on and on and on  
I'm living up my life until the day I die  
Don't need a lullaby

Intoxicated, Emancipated, Unapologetic  
On and On and On On And On and On  
Intoxicated, Emacipated, Unapologetic  
What I am Today Light Me Up

Make The Night Go On and On  
and On You Know we go On and On  
and on Make The Night Go On  
and on and on You Know We Go On  
and on and on

Intoxicated, Emacipated, Unapologetic

Kagome sighed as she set the mic back on the stand and walked back to the table where Inuyasha was smirking as he applauded with the rest of the people.

"Awesome, Kagome! Why don't you sing anymore?" Sango almost whined as Kagome took her seat,

"I don't know, it's not like I have much reason to sing, or a place to sing," she shrugged and Inuyasha frowned.

"Why do you need a reason to sing?"

"Obviously you should be in a good mood when you sing."

"Are you saying you're depressed or something?"

"Of course not, I'm saying I'm always either at work, where I'm working, or at home, where I'm lo-" Kagome stopped herself here and sighed, shaking her head; "Are we going to dance at all?" she changed the subject and Inuyasha groaned but stood, gripping her small hand in his and pulling her onto the crowded dance floor.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he grumbled, pulling her close and resting his hands on her hips and Kagome blushed as she stomped on his foot in her drunken clumsiness.

"Shut up! Maybe I don't want to tell you every bit of my personal life," she argued and Inuyasha chuckled,

"And why not?"

"Because there's no need."

"Then how about I tell you everything about me?"

"What is there to know? You live in your rooms at your giant building of Taisho Corporation, which you run together with your older brother Sesshy, whom you do not get along with very well." Inuyasha blinked down at her and slowly smiled,

"Well aren't you little Miss Smarty-pants. I have my own house too, not just the personal rooms."

"Oh? Well I should hope so, with the kind of money you make."

"I also have my parents, in which I love them to death, and my mom spoils me rotten still, while my dad wants nothing but his business to be successful, and a big happy family with plenty of grandkids," he smirked and Kagome blushed, ducking her head low and hiding her face in his chest.

"W-well your parents sound wonderful."

"They are. What about yours?" he casually attempted at learning more about her and Kagome groaned.

"You just had to go there, didn't you? Well my dad works overseas so I never see him, and I never want to because he's a crappy dad-"

"He can't be that bad."

"Oh he is, he never cared about anything I wanted him to care about. But anyways, I grew up with my mom and grandpa, and my younger brother Souta- OH! And Buyo, obviously, I can't forget about my fat ass cat Buyo," Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled at how at ease she was. It was so nice to hear her laugh, and for her stop being so on guard around him. "But sadly grandpa died last year, so my brother decided to live with my mom so she's not alone- another reason why I hate my dad- he leaves my mom without looking back at all. And yeah...that's about it."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 21, and he just finished college, so he's working as a photographer- I hire him a lot for the magazine," Kagome smiled hugely, she was clearly proud of her brother.

"What about Buyo? How is he?" Inuyasha felt ridiculous asking about the cat, but obviously she loved it.

"Ohhh, Buyo, my poor boy. He died, probably of obesity, the damn idiot, but a few years after high school. It really sucked, and I miss him all the time," she sighed and Inuyasha cursed himself for asking;

"Why don't you get a new cat?"

"I want to, but it kind of feels like I'm cheating on Buyo or something," she laughed here and Inuyasha grinned, an idea for the next date already forming.

"Well next time we'll go look at cats, alright?"

"There won't be a next time, I'm not dating you," Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha frowned,

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Well...yeah...but I don't know if I should be dating you, you know?" she looked at him hopefully, wanting him to understand something she didn't even understand herself.

"I don't get it. If you have fun with me, why can't we go out? What's wrong with a few nights out here and there?" Inuyasha felt himself getting angry and grit his teeth, feeling his fangs piercing his lip.

"Um, I don't know. It's just that we're so different, and I only just stopped hating you."

"So you can come to like me, give it some time- we can at least be friends, can't we? And go out like this sometimes?" he felt like he was being desperate, but he felt like she was breaking up with him or something, and they hadn't even started! He already felt so at home beside her, and she was obviously beautiful, and he always had such fun with her; he couldn't let her go just yet. Kagome sighed,

"Well I guess there's no reason to not be friends. But if you ever embarrass me like you did back then, I'll kill you!"

"Fine, fine! Not that I planned to embarrass you anyway," he rolled his golden eyes and Kagome laughed, finding herself somehow closer to him than before, their bodies moving together as one to the music, and she felt her cheeks burn as she looked up at him shyly before looking away, realizing he was watching her. She sighed and she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in content and Inuyasha smiled, resting his chin on top of her head as they circled slowly. He looked back over at their table to see it was empty, and was glad that Miroku had somehow gotten Sango to dance with him. The slow song then changed to an upbeat song and Kagome stopped, stepping away from Inuyasha with a grin as she began moving her hips against him and Inuyasha held his hands up, laughing as if he was planning on being innocent.

"Come on Yash, dance!" Kagome laughed, grabbed his hands and put them back on her hips as she turned around and started grinding into him. Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn as he moved with Kagome's hips, and felt himself reacting little by little; he attempted to think of different things but Kagome was just so...sexy. Kagome grinned when she caught sight of Miroku and Sango dancing, and she had to admit that she was having tons of fun- and of course she had to thank Inuyasha for that. She turned around and pressed her body flush against Inuyasha, and felt a thrill when he blushed and looked away, trying to be polite. She wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging the neck under his hair, and tangling her fingers at the same time as she stretched onto her tippy toes and kissed him. Inuyasha froze before he was able to register that Kagome was kissing him, and just as he was about to react, she pulled away, a timid smile adorning her features;

"Wha...?"

"Pay back, for last weekend," Kagome whispered and she ducked her head, continuing to dance but Inuyasha lifted her face with his finger under her chin. He dipped his head and pressed his lips firmly to hers, holding her close with his hand on the small of her back; Kagome moaned as she felt the tip of his tongue slide across her lip and she sighed, effectively opening her mouth and allowing him entrance.

Miroku and Sango watched in awe as their two friends clashed in a lip lock and Miroku looked to Sango, wagging his eyebrows and pulling her close.

"Screw you, perve! They're clearly meant to be, and I'm just not drunk enough to settle for you!" Sango slapped him away and stomped off, and she felt her elation for Kagome bubble up her throat and she screamed, throwing her arms up in excitement before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kagome pulled away with a sigh and groaned inwardly, knowing that she couldn't write this off as payback, or anything else other than attraction to Inuyasha;

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, frowning and trying to hide the disappointment on his face. Kagome looked up at him and felt her heart clench as she nodded,

"Y-yeah, quite drunk," she grinned as she stood straight and headed for the bathroom.

**Nyahahha! I know it's been long, and I hope you'll all forgive me! But I've remembered, slightly, the idea I had last week, so maybe I'll stop making chapters with dates in them XD So yeah, I hope you all liked it, R&R please! And**

**Both songs were by Utada Hikaru, the first one: Apple and Cinnamon and the second was On and On**

**Alice54**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaah, so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I just haven't had any inspiration at all. Now, I don't know how long this story will be, but I don't think very long, because there's not much going on. I've been thinking of a 'villain' for it, and I've come up with two options, so I'm throwing them around in my head, and we'll see what happens!**

Kagome and Sango woke up together in Kagome's bed, and as soon as they set eyes on each other, they burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, why am I here?!" Sango screamed and Kagome howled, clutching her stomach,

"I have no idea, what the heck happened last night?"

"I don't remember anything after buying those edible body paints! Clearly they went to use, ahahha!" Sango pointed at Kagome and she ran for the bathroom, inspecting her doodled face.

"What the heck?! There's a penis on my forehead!" Kagome screamed and Sango roared, rolling around on Kagome's bed; Kagome stomped over to her best friend and stared at her. "HA! You have one too, on your chest!" she pointed and Sango looked down, and was able to see some of the crappily drawn penis in most likely strawberry just above her neckline;

"Agh, those douchebags!" she whined, getting up and going over to the mirror to see the rest of the drawing. "Those guys are such idiots, but last night was awesome! I'm glad I went," Sango chuckled and Kagome nodded, grabbing a towel from her closet.

"Now go home and have a shower and be back for breakfast," Kagome ordered as she closed her bathroom door and ran her shower. After her shower Kagome dressed in casual clothing and headed to the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Sango arrived a few minutes before the bacon was done.

"So what are we doing today?" Sango asked and Kagome shrugged, looking at the clock to see it was already noon;

"I've no idea, Sundays are always boring."

"Staying in it is, then," Sango sighed as she finished her breakfast and put her plate away, returning to the living room and turning the TV on. "But seriously, I am never going drinking with those two ever again,"

"Me neither."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome and Sango entered the office the next day completely refreshed, and immediately got to work; Kagome arrived at her desk and spotted a memo.

_Call Taisho-san at his office; 345-6775_

She glared at the memo as she plopped down in her chair and picked up her phone, dialling the number and getting ready to yell at Inuyasha for calling her at work.

"Hello?" a cold voice answered after two rings, and Kagome smirked- he must be tired still.

"Now you listen here, Inuyasha! Don't call me at work to ask for dates, or talk about the other night! This is my work place, and you are at yours! Understand?"

"...who is this?"

"Kagome, you idiot!"

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi. This is not Inuyasha, but his brother Sesshomaru," Kagome's blue eyes widened and she sputtered, immediately sitting up in her chair as if he could see her slumped form.

"O-oh! Oh my, I'm so sorry! My memo just said Taisho-san, so I assumed...ah, I'm sorry!" she laughed nervously before clearing her throat; "Anyway, how may I help you, Taisho-san?"

"I was hoping to get an article in your magazine."

"Wah? My magazine? But surely you have no use for my little fashion magazine, your company is well known and...well, not fashion related."

"Yes, I realise that, but I was hoping you would still do me this favour. I want the public to actually know what we do here, and you could still get some fashion related topics here as well, like the brand name suits the majority of us wear," Sesshomaru's voice almost seemed pompous near the end of this sentence. Kagome grinned, amused,

"Yes, of course! It's no problem, what did you have in mind?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you kidding me? _The_ Sesshomaru called and asked you for a _favour_?" Sango's eyebrows were lost in her bangs and Kagome nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, and he wants two of our best journalists to go and interview him and some of the other employees."

"Well who are you thinking about sending?" Sango sounded hopeful- she clearly wanted to be in on the action; Kagome snorted.

"That's the thing- we're a fashion magazine! We don't have many _good_ journalists, y'know? I mean, obviously you'll be one of them; I know how good you are. And that leaves me with two others to choose from, and neither of them are any good at this kind of thing."

"And who are they?"

"Jakotsu because he's nothing if energetic, but he also only cares about fashion. And then there's Karin, but she's also not the greatest," Kagome sighed, sipping her Dr. Pepper and Sango nodded.

"Well...what if you use this chance to create that penname I suggested? And then you can come with me," Sango grinned as Kagome stopped and thought, and finally groaned before nodding,

"Unfortunately that's the best idea so far."

"What do you mean, unfortunately?"

"I mean, I could get in trouble for this. Editors aren't supposed to write."

"Who's going to punish you? You're the boss here, when are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours?" Sango rolled her eyes as she finished off her lunch and tossed the garbage in the trash can.

"I don't know. But either way, it looks like that's what we'll be doing. We go over there tomorrow morning," Kagome stood from her table and nodded at Sango, signalling for her to get back to work.

"This should be exciting- maybe we'll see Inuyasha."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome sat at home after dinner, on her laptop instead of watching TV and she groaned when her msn dinged and she saw it was Hojo.

_H. Ichikawa: Hey Kagome! I'm back, aren't you glad? Lol, how are you?_

Leave it to Hojo to have the most plain and boring name ever- his actual name, and not even his full one at that! Kagome sighed as she typed back a reply;

_Gome-chan: Oooh, that's great. How was your trip? Are your parents doing okay?_

_H. Ichikawa: They're good, my mom's pregnant again, isn't that magical? She's already almost 40, and still able to have children!_

Kagome gagged at this before shuddering, knowing Hojo already had 8 other siblings- apparently his parents didn't believe in contraception. She had been lucky enough to only have met two of his sisters, having been in the same school for a year- they were two years older than Kagome and Hojo, and they were twins.

_Gome-chan: Wow, that's exciting!_

_H. Ichikawa: Yes, it is. How is work going? It sucked that I wasn't able to go to the reunion the other week, but I was still at my parents'. How was everyone?_

_Gome-chan: They were great! I met with Inuyasha again, and he's apologised, so we've been hanging out a bit. He's not as bad as I thought he was, lol_

Pause.

_H. Ichikawa: Taisho? How is he doing? I hear that their company is very successful_

_Gome-chan: Yeah, and I'll get to learn just how successful for the next week or so. Sango and I are going to be interviewing the employees there because Sesshomaru wants the population to know what they do, lol_

_H. Ichikawa: Oh, great. So you'll be seeing Inuyasha more?_

_Gome-chan: Maybe, I don't know if he'll be one of the sources or not. Why?_

_H. Ichikawa: Oh no reason. Well I should get going; I'll see you at the office tomorrow._

_Gome-chan: Not really, we're starting the research tomorrow, so I won't see you. Goodnight._

_H. Ichikawa: Okay, night._

Kagome sighed as Hojo finally signed off, and felt the awkward feeling roll off her shoulders; she could almost see Hojo's jealous face- he had been one of the many people who thought she and Inuyasha got along in high school. Kagome looked over at her clock and saw that it was already 10:30,

"Well if I'm going to be on time for Sesshomaru, I should get to sleep," she moaned to herself as she turned her laptop off and shuffled to her bedroom. She lay in bed and her mind unconsciously brought images of Inuyasha, in his best suit and grinning at her. She shook her head, "What am I thinking of him for? He'll most likely be one of the sources for the interviews, but I'll just make Sango interview him," she sighed and rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

**Thar, it is finally done. And very short. I apologise, I really do, but I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I hope you all forgive me, and thank you for all the reviews so far, I look forward and sincerely hope that I will receive many more, lol. Please R&R!**

**Alice54**


End file.
